


welcome home, witcher

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), two old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt comes home from a contract. regis cleans him up.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	welcome home, witcher

“geralt, there is no need to pout,” regis sighed, running his long nails through geralt’s tangled hair. he hadn’t bothered going for a real comb yet, as he was still wrestling with the more stubborn tangles in his witcher’s long hair. said witcher was currently sat on a pillow and a blanket between the vampire’s legs, while regis sat in a chair. geralt’s tub was still sitting in the corner of the bedroom, but it could wait until morning to be emptied.

“i am not pouting,” geralt argued back, but there was no venom behind it. he was too content to fight regis on his obscenely long grooming ritual. it was reserved for when geralt came back from contracts, typically smattered in some sort of gore and smelling like he’d rolled around on the floor of a barn or a slaughterhouse.

regis merely hummed at that, and continued running his fingers through geralt’s hair. eventually, geralt allowed his eyes to close. he was acutely aware of the crackling of the fire in the hearth, the sound of his own slow heartbeat, and the occasional sound of regis’s breathing. geralt felt regis breathing as much as he heard it, the occasional puff against the top of his head almost making him shiver. once his fingers had done the best they could, regis retrieved a comb from the small table beside him, along with a small bottle of sweet smelling oil.

“what are you putting on me this time?” geralt tilted his head back as soon as he caught a whiff of the oil. regis had been known to experiment on geralt’s hair and beard before, with odd soaps containing all kinds of herbs and extracts. geralt knew his herbs as well as any alchemist, but he couldn’t readily identify this concoction. 

“it’s going to make your hair softer,” regis explained, pouring a little into his palm. he ran his hand over the ends of geralt’s hair before gently pushing geralt’s head forward so he could begin to comb through his hair. “and i’m putting it in your beard. unless you find the scent offensive?” regis peered down at geralt as he combed his hair thoroughly, working out any remaining knots and spreading the oil through it.

“it’s nice,” geralt replied, his voice soft. his more talkative side wouldn’t come out tonight. he was tired from hunting down the fiend, taking out a few drowners along the way, and then the trek back to corvo bianco. regis accepted his answer for now, setting the comb aside and patting geralt gently on the shoulder.

“up you get, witcher. sit on the edge of the bed, if you wouldn’t mind,” regis leaned back, watching as geralt stood. most of the tension had left his muscles in the bath, regis had been sure to massage geralt thoroughly, but he was forever fascinated by the scars that liberally covered geralt’s body.

once geralt had done as regis had asked, regis rose from his seat. geralt looked like a strong breeze would put him on his back, but regis knew better. he’d seen his witcher take on fights in a much worse state than this. geralt was simply relaxed, and that alone made regis happy in a way he couldn’t put into words. 

pouring a small amount of oil into his palm again, regis replaced the cork on the bottle and set it on the nightstand. with his clean hand, he took geralt gently by the chin, tilting his head up.

“you seem especially…” regis paused to think of an appropriate word, and geralt opened his eyes to look up at him. “docile tonight.”

“hmm,” geralt hummed noncommittally. “i’ve come home to a lover who bathes me, massages me, and combs my hair. has yet to kiss me, though.” geralt half smiled, his expression lazy and affectionate.

“oh,” regis laughed in surprise before he could stop himself. “is that why you were pouting earlier?” his tone conveyed genuine curiosity. “you came home smelling like a… well, to put it frankly, like a swamp had gutted and half eaten a deer. i have a very sensitive nose. i think it would’ve offended you if i’d wrinkled my nose when we kissed.”

it was geralt’s turn to laugh now.

“you’re the one who settled down with a witcher. it isn’t all vineyards and flowers,” geralt seemed amused now, but still relaxed. “i smell a bit more pleasant now. think i could get that kiss?”

shaking his head, regis cupped geralt’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. he kept it soft and brief, a press of his cool lips against geralt’s, before pulling away. geralt didn’t protest, mostly thanks to the way regis’s hand had moved to rub the oil gently into his beard. something that regis had discovered early on in their courtship was geralt’s love for having his beard scratched. it was almost odd, but he mostly found it incredibly endearing. 

geralt was barely upright now, slouching and closing his eyes again. he was content to stay like this for as long as it took. for as much as his job demanded he be willing to get filthy, geralt much preferred to keep well-groomed. allowing regis to do it for him had taken some time, but now he tolerated it. while it was mostly pleasant, geralt was generally an efficient man. he could accomplish a bath and the rest of his grooming in less than an hour, and that was if he was particularly gory. if he wasn’t rushed, regis would pamper him until dawn. 

“there we go,” regis ran his pointed nails through geralt’s beard one final time as he spoke. trailing his hand further down, he curved his fingers around the back of geralt’s neck, his thumb resting against his witcher’s pulse. geralt merely hummed, looking up at regis with widened pupils. regis leaned down, pressing a kiss to geralt’s forehead before stepping back.

geralt had remained fully nude since leaving the bath, but regis still had his clothes on. it wasn’t sexual, at least not yet. geralt was simply comfortable, and the two had seen each other nude too many times for any level of nakedness to be considered shameful. as regis undressed, geralt leaned back, sprawling on the bed with his legs still dangling over the edge of the mattress. 

once he was fully undressed, regis rounded the bed to settle into his unofficial side. geralt always slept closest to the door, even on nights where they didn’t sleep at corvo bianco. regis had never questioned it before, and he wasn’t going to start tonight. 

sliding a hand under each of geralt’s arms, regis pulled the other man up and onto the bed properly. geralt, still not used to having anyone lift his considerable weight, huffed in mild surprise before settling down. regis slid an arm around geralt’s waist, pulling him close, and geralt readily assumed his position of being the little spoon. both were quiet for a while, the only noise coming from the dying fire and the sound of skin on skin where regis was rubbing geralt’s chest and stomach gently. neither of them bothered with a blanket yet. regis didn’t really feel temperature changes unless they were extreme, and geralt was used to the cold. no matter how long he stayed in touissant, he’d still been raised in the mountains of kaedwin. 

after a while, geralt’s breathing had slowed even further. he was half asleep and fully relaxed in regis’s embrace. he knew regis did not necessarily need to sleep, higher vampires rarely did, but he typically did when geralt did anyway. he insisted he found it enjoyable, but geralt was never thoroughly convinced. 

geralt did not know peace for long.

regis’s hand was still wandering over geralt’s torso, moving over his chest slowly, down to the trail of white hair that led from geralt’s belly button to his pubic hair. geralt made a noise that was halfway between a grunt and a hum, placing a hand on regis’s wrist. the vampire stopped immediately, kissing geralt softly on the neck.

“not tonight?” regis inquired, his voice so soft that it was barely audible. geralt hummed again, and regis laughed quietly. “my dear, that was not a definitive answer.” 

geralt huffed again, then spoke. his voice was even more gravelly than usual, but he wasn’t upset.

“you’re doing all of the work. m’tired, regis,” geralt murmured, turning his head to look back at his lover. regis smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to geralt’s lips.

“as you wish, geralt,” regis barely tried to hide a smirk, and geralt snorted a laugh when he saw it. regis had explained to him before that sex had lost its appeal to him years ago, but then he’d met geralt. the witcher wasn’t sure if he was impressed with himself for awakening that in regis once again, but he didn’t dwell much on it. 

geralt’s thoughts were brought back to regis and what his hands were doing when he felt the vampire’s hand wrap loosely around the base of his cock. geralt was only half hard, but he knew it wouldn’t take long. it never did when regis was taking care of him. leaning back against regis, geralt hummed and allowed himself to be touched. regis’s other arm slid under and around him, his hand pressing gently against his chest and holding his witcher close. 

“i love you,” regis pressed his lips against geralt’s ear, making geralt shiver involuntarily. an almost imperceptible moan left geralt as regis began to stroke his cock at a slow and steady pace, swiping his thumb over the tip on every gentle pull upward. the slow and easy pleasure, combined with how safe and cared for regis made him feel, had geralt a loose and pliable creature. 

“i love you, too,” geralt replied eventually, sounding a bit breathless.

regis rolled his hips when geralt spoke, rubbing his own erection against geralt’s ass, almost sliding between his cheeks. geralt hummed again, reaching up to curve his hand around the side of regis’s head and pull him closer to his neck. regis readily took the hint, kissing and gently licking the side of geralt’s neck. regis never trusted himself to bite, no matter how gentle. his hand moved still, steady and even over geralt’s cock, matching the pace he began to rock his hips.

“mm, wait,” geralt mumbled, causing regis to stop what he was doing. shifting a little, geralt spread his legs slightly, still leaning back against regis. “don’t have it in me to let you fuck me tonight, but,” geralt didn’t need to finish his sentence. regis wrapped his hand around his own hard length, sliding between geralt’s thighs. once regis drew his hand away, geralt let his thighs come together again.

“oh, geralt,” regis sighed into his witcher’s ear, wrapping his hand around geralt’s cock again. at the same time, he held geralt tighter against his chest. geralt was too blissed out to do anything but moan softly when regis began to roll his hips more consistently, the head of his cock rubbing against geralt’s balls every time he rutted forward.

“gonna cum,” geralt exhaled, reaching back and clutching at regis’s side. he was enjoying this intimacy more than anything else, as he always did when he came home from contracts. regis pressed his lips to geralt’s throat again, kissing and sucking lightly as his hand moved faster over geralt’s cock.

“cum for me, geralt,” regis murmured, his lips just below geralt’s ear. geralt tensed, taking in a shuddering breath and clutching more tightly to regis’s side as he felt himself start to peak. with a soft cry of pleasure, geralt’s cock twitched in his lover’s hand. he spilled over regis’s fingers, most of his cum landing on his own stomach and hip.

regis cursed against geralt’s skin in a language that geralt didn’t understand, but he was too content post-orgasm to think too hard about it. squeezing his thighs together, geralt heard a soft grunt in his ear. regis clung to him with both arms now, one still clutching his chest while the other was wrapped snugly around his waist.

“please,” geralt pleaded softly, knowing half of what got regis off was seeing geralt being pleasured. “cum for me, you made me feel so good, take such good care of me,” geralt’s voice was low and gravelly, and regis was weak for it.

“geralt, i- fuck,” regis clutched tightly to geralt as he rutted his hips forward a few more times, getting a bit rough as he reached his orgasm. geralt moaned on an exhale, feeling the cool wetness of regis’s spend on his thighs, some of it on his softening cock.

they were both panting softly as regis thrust another couple of times, dragging out his orgasm to the point of becoming overstimulated. geralt was the first to move, reaching up and petting regis’s hair gently. regis hummed, nosing against geralt’s neck and kissing him once more, just behind his ear. geralt went nearly limp in regis’s hold after a few moments, closing his eyes and nearly falling asleep.

“now, now, geralt. not yet. let me clean you up,” regis chuckled softly, shaking his head when geralt rumbled wordlessly. the witcher didn’t resist when regis disentangled their limbs, instead falling limply onto his back. “oh, you’re being dramatic now. dandelion’s wearing off on you in your old age.”

the vampire didn’t need to turn around to feel the glare geralt was giving him. regis strode over to the tub, dipping the edge of a cloth into it before returning to geralt to clean him off. geralt was still giving him a look, but he was too tired for it to be incredibly meaningful. regis kissed geralt’s forehead as a half-apology before wiping off his stomach, hip, and thighs gently. the water was cool, but cool water was less offensive than dried cum stuck to geralt’s body hair would be come the morning.

“thank you,” geralt whispered, rolling onto his side. regis tucked a strand of hair behind geralt’s ear before setting the rag aside. cleaning up would be a job for the morning, regis decided, his witcher looked too perfect to spend any more time not touching him. 

joining geralt on the bed again, regis pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over their bodies this time. geralt shifted a little, pressing his back to regis’s chest as the vampire wound his arm around him again. once regis had settled down, holding the blanket tightly around geralt, the witcher placed his hand on regis’s arm.

“welcome home, my witcher. get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first post for ao3? please be nice! i'm on twitter at hauntedstarc if you wanna see more of my works!


End file.
